noradsantafandomcom-20200216-history
Biography – Lt.Col.-Rtd Jamie Robertson
Biography – Lt.Col.(Rtd) Jamie Robertson, CD ]] Lt.Col.(Rtd) Jamie Robertson, CD retired from the Canadian Forces in 2009 after 20 years service, where he served in the public affairs arena in variety of North American and overseas assignments. He has a degree in Journalism from Ryerson University, and Masters Certificates in Project Management from Carleton University and Executive Leadership from Georgetown University. He’s earned a total of nine (9) awards for his Public Relations accomplishments over the years. He worked at the British Foreign Office from 1978 to 1983. In 1988, he was Canadian Broadcast Corporation (CBC) Journalist (writer at the Wikipedia:The National (CBC) National) before joining the Canadian Forces as a public affairs officer. His early Canadian Forces public affairs assignments included Qatar during the first Gulf War and service in the Canadian named “Operation HARMONY” in Croatia and Bosnia-Herzegovina and in the 1990’s. He had been active on the internet and the World Wide Web since 1993 and had used both as a key part of his successful early public affairs assignments. , Deputy Director of NORAD Public Affairs and Founding Chief Santa Tracker at NORAD with the Santas of Naturally Santa, Inc. of Colorado Springs, CO outside of NORAD's Cheyenne Mountain Headquarters.]] In July 1997, he arrived at NORAD as the Deputy for Public Affairs. He was the NORAD spokesperson from 1997 to 2001, where he created the six-language NORAD Tracks Santa Claus website which now receives more than a billion hits each Christmas Eve. He was also a key part of the Y2K (Year 2000) Crisis Communication team which won the Public Relations Society of America (PRSA) Award of Excellence in 2000. After his transfer from NORAD in 2001, he spent six (6) months in the US. Central Command’s theater of operations with the Canadian Joint Task Force, Southwest Asia as senior Public Affairs Advisor to the Commander for all operations in Afghanistan and the Persian Gulf. This was followed by being in charge of the Canadian Forces Pacific and Yukon Region - Public Affairs office in Vancouver, British Columbia until June 2003, handling outreach and other public affairs issues. , Afghanistan- “Boots on the Ground”]] He was then posted to the Embassy of Canada in the United States, Washington, DC as Counselor for Military-Media Relations from July 2003 to July 2006. There he led advocacy and outreach efforts with U.S. Think Tanks, Capitol Hill, US. military public affairs counterparts, U.S. news media covering defense issues, and the Pentagon. He also created the “Boots on the Ground” marketing campaign on the Washington Metro system in 2005 and created the CanadianAlly website for an American audience. His final Canadian Forces assignment was as spokesperson for the Department of National Defence] and head of their Public Affairs Operations. He also had the opportunity to serve for a few months as a Public Affairs Advisor to the UN Mission to Ethiopia and Eritrea. Following his retirement from the Canadian Forces in 2009, he became the Communications and Outreach Director for the Commission for Public Complaints Against the RCMP (Royal Canadian Mounted Police). References Category:NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki